


Please come back to me

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard gets a call one evening from Taron after having a fight a few days before. T is driving to him and gets involved in a car accident, which sends him to a coma. Since that day Richard is by his side every day, waiting patiently for him to wake up. The regret not telling Taron about his feelings breaks him, every day a little more.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 7





	Please come back to me

Richard looks up confused when his phone rings with the special tone he put in for Taron. What did he want now? “Hey,” he sighs. 

“Hey, I wanted to talk to you…I’m actually driving to you now,” T says and stops at a red light. “I’m… I hope I’m not bothering you today,” he rubs his face and waits for his best friend’s answer. 

“No, it’s fine. I have nothing to do anyway, when are you gonna be here?” Rich asks and looks around his living room. It’s all cleaned up which makes him feel relaxed.

“Three minutes or so,” Taron says and starts driving again. “Rich, I know I said some stuff that was awful. I wanna make it good again.”

Richard rubs his face and thinks back to their argument a few days ago. Taron had been enormously drunk, spilled some secrets in front of his friends and teased Rich because of his insecurities. Since then Taron has been extremely sorry and wants to make it good again. “Taron, it’s.. it’s okay. We’re gonna talk about it.”

“I’m sorry, I know I messed up. Rich I-.”

Suddenly Richard hears him pushing the brakes and a loud crash. “Taron?” he asks and fear creeps up in him when he doesn’t get an answer. “Taron?!” Did he just have a car crash? He ends the call and rushes outside to the car. His heart races when he drives a few streets further and already sees the ambulance.

A paramedic quickly makes sure he knows Taron and then he lets him step into the ambulance. Rich falls down heavily on the seat next to the stretcher where Taron lies, blood all over his face and closed eyes. He’s pale which makes the blood look even darker and he moans in pain. T opens his eyes, groaning and turns his head to the side blinking slowly. “Rich,” is all he says and Richard hears him.

He doesn’t care about the paramedic sitting next to him and takes Taron’s hand carefully into his. “Hey, I’m here.”

Taron looks at him with half closed eyes. “I’m sorry, Richard. For everything.”

“Shh, have some rest now. We’re gonna talk when you’re better, yeah?” Rich says and strokes his knuckles swallowing hard.

“I don’t wanna die, Richie,” he chokes out and coughs, contorting his face in pain. “I don’t want to.” Tears are rolling down his cheeks.

“Taron, calm down. You’re not going to die. We’re driving to hospital and-.” Richard gets cut off by T bending in pain and moaning loudly before his eyes fall close and his head tilts sideways, his hand sliding out of Richard’s. Rich softly gets pushed away by the paramedic who’s telling the driver that Taron is unconscious.

A bit later they knew it wasn’t just Taron passing out. Taron had fallen into a coma and his body had been fighting against it for the last four months.

Rich sits on his bedside and watches him silently. He comes here almost every day since the accident, still waiting for his mate to wake up again. Sometimes he tells him about his day, what he missed or just sits there in silence holding his hand. He often starts humming Taron’s favorite song and it always brings him to tears because it’s so ironic–Someone Saved My Life Tonight.

But most of the time Richard is mad at himself. He has been in love with Taron for so long and he missed his chances to tell him over and over again. And now he’s lying here, right in front of him and his chance is gone. He doesn’t know if Taron will ever wake up again or survive his coma at all, and it kills him sitting there not being able to do anything at all.

“I miss you so much, T,” he says and tries to fight the upcoming tears. And once more he buries his face in their tangled hands and starts sobbing quietly. “Please come back to me, I can’t lose you. I just can’t,” he begs and tries to calm down.

Through tears he sees Taron’s beautiful eyes closed, his face without any emotion and his fluffy hair that’s a complete mess. His thumb strokes over his cheek while he bites his lip trying to get himself together. He kind of wants to stroke over his head but he doesn’t. It feels wrong touching him so softly when Taron’s not present mentally.

Taron feels like he’s trapped in a big dark room. He can’t move, he can’t speak and he can’t think in a straight way. But what the strangest of it all was, he couldn’t get out of it. Whatever he tries to do, he can’t open the door and get outside to see light again.

He feels immensely cold and left alone most of the time. Sometimes he feels like his best mate Rich is right next to him, like a voice from the outside keeping him alive. He would give everything to be able to hug him and just feel safe and loved in the light again.

He sees the good moments between them all the time flashing by in front of his closed eyes. Laughing and dancing, singing or cuddling. He sees Richard’s deep blue eyes, his always perfectly styled hair and hears his calming voice.

And sometimes he has this tune in his head. It keeps playing over and over again. Someone Saved My Life Tonight. And somehow he knows something is wrong with this dark cold world he’s in now. He fights against it, tries to open the door and keeps this song in his mind.

Richard is at home when he gets a call from Taron’s mum. “Hey Richard, I am so sorry. I know you’ve been with him today and I-.” she starts crying and Richard heart starts kicking in his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, scared and feels panic rising in his body. Please say he’s okay. He stumbles over to a chair and sits down heavily. 

“They think he’s gonna wake up tonight. I can’t be with him, because of the girls and I wanted to ask if you maybe-.” 

“I’ll be there,” he says and Taron’s mother thanks him and tells him to call her. He promises it and ends the call. Tears fill his eyes and he presses his hand in front of his mouth. Could it be possible that he wakes up? The tears start rolling down his face and he starts sobbing again. But this time they are tears of hope. 

When he arrives in hospital Taron isn’t moving still and he sits down on his bedside. He rests his head on his arms on the mattress and looks at T. “Come on, you can do it,” he whispers full of hope. 

He wakes up when someone bops his nose. Richard opens his eyes confused and looks into a pair of blueish green eyes. He jumps up and presses his hands in front of his mouth trying to hold himself together. Tears are streaming down his face and he can’t get anything out. He breaks down on the chair sobbing and buries his face in his hands. 

“Hey, come here,” T says and rolls aside tiredly. When he opened his eyes half an hour ago, a nurse stood next to him and went away to get a doctor. They explained to him that he was in a coma for almost four months. As soon as they left Taron saw Richard sitting there next to him sleeping and he remembered how he told Richard he doesn’t want to die in the ambulance. He remembers that his blue eyes were the last thing he had seen. And now almost four months later he was still here. 

Richard sits down next to him and tries to control himself. But seeing him awake and hearing him talking is too much. He wraps his arm around Taron and pulls him close. T takes his hand and feels his own eyes filling with tears. 

“You’re still here? After all this time you’re still coming to see me?” Taron asks with a shaking voice and tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Of course, Taron! I was here every day since the accident,” Rich answers and now he strokes over his head, running his fingers through his fluffy hair. 

“Why?” T asks and his voice cracks. “I hurt you!” 

“I love you,” Richard chokes out and swallows hard. That was fast. 

“What?” 

“I’m here because I love you. Like really love you,” he explains and looks at him with fear in his eyes. “If that’s too much now, I’m okay with that. I-.” 

“You love me?” Taron asks with a thin voice and sniffs. Richard nods and T feels his heartbeat increasing. “I kept on seeing you when I was in a coma. You, you, you. I love you too.” 

Rich presses his lips together and rubs his face. “I promise I’ll take care of you!” 

“I know. You always did,” T admits and strokes his cheek. He leans forward and they sink into a salty and wet kiss due to the tears. But it’s perfect for them. 

“Oh fuck.” Rich pulls back and takes out his phone. “Promised your mum I’d call her.” 

A bit later Taron’s mum rushes in and pulls him into a tight hug crying. Rich leaves them alone and goes for a walk through the corridors. He bites his lower lip and can’t believe how lucky he really is. Taron is back and he loves him. 

A few days later Taron can go home and asks Richard if he can stay with him. Rich says yes and so they are lying in bed together cuddling. “Richie?” T suddenly says. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m scared.” Taron mumbles and cuddles deeper into him. 

“What? Why are you scared, love?” Richard asks, concerned and looks down on his golden boy. 

T looks up to him and he sees fear and shame in his eyes. “I’m afraid of sleeping and not waking up again.” 

Rich softly strokes over his head and wraps the blanket close around him. “You don’t have to. I’ll be here and I’m staying with you. You’re not alone, bub.” 

Taron smiles weakly and nods. “Okay.” 

Richard can hear him breathing deep and peacefully after a while and he looks down at him a bit scared. But Taron’s expression is completely peaceful, with a small smile on his lips. His lover is just asleep.


End file.
